Savar
"Hail to the Prince of Pride, the matchless Morning Star Lord of all who yearn to rule, the one we call Savar Highest king among the gods Savar once sought to reign They cast Him out and so unto the Father’s side he came Now are there none who dare deny His majesty and might The bane of weaklings everywhere, friend to all who seek His light Hail thee, Savar, we who are not worthy of thy sneer Guide us to thy promised land and let them bow to us in fear." — From the Eightfold Testament The Eightfold Testament (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p8) Savar is one of the seven Dark Gods, the God of Pride. He is also known as the Fallen Star or as the Morning Star. Worship Savar is said to be popular among those who have fallen from exalted stations and among those who believe their own abilities should set them above others. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) Savar is said to sway many elves to his fold Transcript of interrogation, Her Majesty’s Court at Acsagrec (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p38) , something supposedly not many other Dark Gods accomplish. Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VI - Glory's End, the Lake of Blood, Banking on History (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p14) Warriors The Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated Savar are said to wear regal blues and purple as their colour. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) The Feathered Crowns is a warband of Warriors of the Dark Gods dedicated to Savar. Urs Bödeker; Banners of the Gods (T9A:FB Warriors of the Dark Gods, p82-85) of Savar.]] Daemons The daemons of Savar are said to reflect the same demeanour of their master. Haughty and self-assured. A common feature said to be a crown on their head. In the Immortal Realm they are said to hold more unwavering shapes than other daemons do. Best known of the daemons of Savar is the Omen of Savar and the Blazing Glories. Circle of Hell Main article: Hell Savar's domain in the Immortal Realm, his Circle of Hell, is said to be marked by gold and splendour. Littered with riches, banners and armour, taken with pride from around the world, it is described as holding an imposing majesty. Landmarks in the Circle of Savar include: * of Savar.]]A lake of boiling black-red blood. The bubbling surface is said to be broken by the heads of tortured souls, screaming in silent agony. Supposedly, many of them are elves who worshipped Savar, boiled in blood as an ironic punishment for believing their own blood elevated them above others. * A forest of statues. Each masterfully carved, supposedly each a soul turned to stone. Imperfections and flaws are said to be exceptionally rendered. The Lay of Sir Ectomor Extract from The Lay of Sir Ectomor (T9A:FB Daemon Legions, v2.0, p14) Main article: Sir Ectomor The Lay of Sir Ectomor is a story about a Questing Knight of Equitaine who is lured into service of Savar. In the tale, Sir Ectomor sets upon the Questing Path and decides to seek out the Daemon Knight Atmok, to vanquish him in the name of the Lady. Sir Ectomor tracked down Atmok and they duelled. At first the fight seemed equal, with supposed divine intervention from the Lady protecting Sir Ectomor when skill was not enough. But in the end, Atmok unarmed the knight, however, the daemon spared the life of Sir Ectomor, supposedly saying: "Passable, Caravanchian overtones, yet exhibiting a fine guard. You have some potential. Study the blade in earnest, and we will duel again.” Shamefully, Sir Ectomor retreated to train, vowing to no longer rely on the Lady's grace. A year passed before he returned to Atmok and dueled again, but with the same result. Again Sir Ectmor retreated to training. Learning the hammer from the Dwarves and the rapier from prelates of Reva. When he returned to Atmok he swore a new pact upon his sword, to win victory for himself and none other. This third time, the knight bested the daemon, striking its blade from its hand. But Atmok laughed and explained: “I have won. Won you away from your weak goddess, and forged you into a worthy Knight of Pride.” Sources Category:Dark Gods Category:Deities Category:Savar